Devil hunter to Vampire
by Natsukira
Summary: Traducción / Tras la destrucción de la academia, el exorcista decide que Tsukune y sus amigos deben fortalecerse por si Anti-thesis busca venganza... ¿y quién mejor para entrenar a unos yokai que cierto cazador de demonios de cabello blanco y ropas rojas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía, pertenece a Reptilia28, yo sólo la traduje. Cierto es que puse algo de mi toque personal para traducir pues el inglés no es lo mío y las traducciones de los traductores de la web son penosas, pero en esencia el fic es el mismo y me gustó tanto que pedí permiso a Reptilia para traducirlo ^^

**Summary:** Después de la destrucción de la Academia Yokai, el exorcista decide que Tsukune y sus amigos deben entrenar por si Anti-thesis busca venganza... ¿y quién mejor para entrenar a unos yokai que cierto cazador de demonios de cabello blanco y ropas rojas?

Es fácil de notar que tanto el estilo de narración como la forma de poner diálogos y demases es la original de Reptilia, no quise cambiar nada de eso pues al fin y al cabo la historia no es mía y no pienso tomarme más libertad que la de traducirla.

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo estoy disfrutando yo ^^**

* * *

**Devil hunter to Vampire**

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 1****ºoºoº**

En algún lugar de una dimensión separada de la Tierra hay una escuela que busca enseñar a los yokai jóvenes cómo integrarse en la sociedad humana. En una oficina de la torre más alta de dicha escuela se encontraba el despacho del director, cuyo nombre era Tenmei Mikogami, más conocido simplemente como "El exorcista".

Mikogami no era una persona conocida por enfurecerse rápidamente. Eso lo aprendió con experiencia, sin embargo estaba molesto, y molesto fue como se sintió cuando leyó el último informe de daños de la Academia yokai. Un ex-miembro del personal de la escuela, la profesora Hitomi Ishigami, había introducido un artefacto mágico muy peligroso en el edificio en un intento de vengarse por haber sido despedida después de que fuera capturada por haber convertido a varias estudiantes en piedra. El artefacto en cuestión obligó a los yokais a revelar su verdadera naturaleza, haciendo una presentación masiva de las formas de los alumnos y provocando que viejas tensiones raciales salieran a flote, y eso junto al violento sometimiento de Ishigami provocó millones de yenes en daños a la propiedad al igual que varias muertes. Por otra parte, mientras el grupo caótico conocido como Anti-thesis se había disuelto un mes antes, el paradero de sus cabecillas Kaneshiro Hokuto y Yoshii Kiria todavía era desconocido, lo que significaba que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentaran volver a exponer el mundo yokai a los seres humanos.

Si bien Mikogami tenía los medios para reparar los daños hechos a su escuela, se vería obligado a enviar a los estudiantes a casa para poder empezar las reparaciones, así como explicar a algunos padres que sus hijos e hijas habían muerto, una tarea que esperaba no tener que realizar. Al establecer el informe sus ojos se posaron sobre una pila de carpetas que había marcado como "de interés especial". El hombre vestido de blanco recogió la carpeta que había sobre las demás y la abrió para revelar el perfil de un estudiante llamado Aono Tsukune. Dentro del archivo estaba la información esencial del muchacho junto a una lista detallada de sus hazañas durante los años que había asistido a la Academia yokai. Al cerrar el expediente el varón lo puso donde estaba antes, descansando en la parte superior de los archivos de las muchachas que siempre se reunían a su alrededor.

Esto le llevó a pensar en otro problema: ahora que Tsukune y su "harén" tenía más o menos desmantelado a Anti-thesis se habían colocado como objetivos de alto valor para la ira de Hokuto y Kiria. Aunque el grupo había demostrado de forma admirable durante las últimas semanas que podían cuidarse solos, todavía eran adolescentes y a pesar de tener grandes aptitudes carecían de la capacidad formal para aprovechar plenamente sus poderes. Tsukune era un blanco particularmente vulnerable a diferencia de sus amigos y compañeros, tenía el poder y la presencia de un hombre medio siempre y cuando el rosario de su muñeca mantuviese su recién adquirido carácter ghoul sellado. Mikogami consideró qué podría ser lo bastante hábil y potente como para capacitar de forma efectiva a sus estudiantes, y sus pensamientos derivaron hacia un individuo en particular, un hombre con el que no había hablando en casi veinte años, pero todavía llevaba la cuenta de los viejos tiempos. _Sí_, con una sonrisa pensó qué era lo que iba a hacer, _él será perfecto_.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde en Limbo city, Washington, una joven de nombre Patty Lowell estaba barriendo la calle frente a un edificio con el letrero de **_Devil May Cry_** en la portada. Desde que Dante la había salvado de los demonios, hace unos cinco años, la chica se había dado a sí misma la tarea de limpiar después de que ver que el hombre hacía un vano esfuerzo por mantener su hogar y negocio limpio y hacerlo parecer un lugar acogedor. Su único consuelo sería que, cuando fuera mayor, podría recibir el pago por sus esfuerzos.

Su trabajo se vio interrumpido por un autobús escolar que apareció de repente frente a ella. _Eso es extrañ_o, pensó, _ni siquiera lo oí acercarse_. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron para dejar salir a una mujer japonesa un poco más alta que Patty, teniendo un largo vestido con un corsé rosa por ropas y su cabello recogido en un par de colas de caballo con cintas blancas.

"Hola" dijo la mujer de forma entendible, con poco acento inglés antes de inclinarse ligeramente. "¿Está Dante aquí?", preguntó. _Ah, una clienta_, pensó Patty.

"Lo siento, pero ahora mismo está fuera", se disculpó la joven rubia. "Pero por favor, venga y tome asiento", continuó, dejando a un lado la escoba y abriendo la puerta para la invitada. Agradeciendo la mujer entró y tomó asiento en el destartalado sofá de la sala principal. "¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Agua, café?", cuestionó Patty, haciendo así el papel de anfitriona gentil y servicial.

"Té, si no es molestia", pidió la castaña. Haciendo una seña afirmativa con el pulgar Patty fue a la cocina para preparar el pedido, y mientras lo hacía la mujer miró su alrededor.

Toujo Ruby no sabía qué esperar cuando Mikogami le ordenó que fuera a conocer al tal Dante. El director le había dicho que era alguien que ayudaría a Tsukune y sus amigos a crecer y hacerse fuertes, pero fue vago a la hora de dar detalles. La bruja se removió incómoda cuando sintió que una extraña energía presionaba hacia abajo todo su alrededor, era similar al aura de la verdadera Moka cuando su sello era retirado, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Su atención fue atraída también por las numerosas armas que se alineaban en las paredes junto a una… _cosa_ disecada que colgaba de la pared como un trofeo aunque no era un cadáver humano, sino que también parecía una clase de yokai que no había visto nunca.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Patty cuando le ofreció a Ruby la humeante taza de té. Agradeciendo a la pequeña la mayor tomó la taza y bebió, tomando el brebaje caliente que contenía en su interior. A medida que la adolescente se acababa el refresco que tomó, Ruby se percató de que parecía no ser molestada por el aura y el cuerpo suspendido que había en la pared que tenía detrás de ella, por lo que dedujo que era ajena a ello o que iba al local tan a menudo que se había acostumbrado a esa presencia. La bruja no estaba segura de qué pensar ni cuál de las dos posibilidades sería la correcta, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Patty retomó la palabra. "Así que, ¿cómo llegó a saber de Dante?", la chica preguntó con intenciones de iniciar una conversación.

" Mi m… _superior_", respondió ella, rectificando antes de decir "master" al saber que los seres humanos tienden a ver ese tipo de relaciones con rareza, "Hablaba de Dante-san. Parecía creer que nos podría ayudar con algo." Mientras Patty asentía con la cabeza con algo de interés, un ruido sordo se escuchó en el exterior.

"Hablando del diablo, ahí está", dijo la joven mientras se levantaba. "Le ruego me disculpe", añadió mientras salía. Ruby no podía oír la conversación a través de las puertas cerradas, aunque Patty rápidamente volvió a entrar. "Será sólo un minuto", dijo antes de correr al baño y volver a salir con una toalla en la mano antes de que Ruby escuchara salpicaduras de agua que provenían del exterior. Unos minutos más tarde Patty entró con una toalla mojada en la mano seguida de una segunda figura. Era un hombre de notoria estatura y vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa con una gabardina de color rojo sangre, su pelo de plata colgaba húmedo apenas más allá de sus ojos debido al flequillo, siendo más largo por la zona del cuello. Aferrada a su espalda por una fuerza desconocida había una espada casi tan larga como él. Con una facilidad inesperada el varón extrajo la pesada arma, apoyó la espada contra su escritorio y se sentó entrelazando sus dedos tras su cabeza para usar las manos como almohada.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te puedo ayudar en este bonito día?" -preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla para acomodarse. Ruby se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el asiento justo enfrente de Dante, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

"Mi nombre es Toujo Ruby" la bruja se presentó "y vengo de la Academia Yokai". Eso pareció captar la atención de Dante, pues incluso enderezó su posición dejando que la silla reposara sobre sus cuatro patas.

"¿Has dicho 'Yokai'?", Preguntó. Cuando Ruby asintió con la cabeza, Dante se volvió hacia su ayudante rubia. "Patty, ¿qué tal si te tomas el resto del día libre?", cuestionó. Aunque la adolescente estaba confundida acerca de la oferta no pensaba negarse a un día libre, así que se encogió de hombros y se marchó, dejando a la bruja y y al semi demonio solos. "Yokai", dijo con un suspiro. "Ese es un nombre que no he oído en mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿cómo está el viejo excéntrico y qué hace estos días?", preguntó. Ruby frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la falta de respeto que Dante mostró pero, sin embargo, respondió.

"Está bien", dijo. "De hecho, él quiere que le lleve a la Academia Yokai para hablar con él personalmente." Dante frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo estaría fuera durante esa conversación?", preguntó.

"No lo sé", dijo Ruby con honestidad, encogiéndose de hombros para enfatizar su punto. Dante apoyó su cabeza en sus pulgares mientras consideraba la oferta de la bruja.

"Está bien, voy a ir", dijo finalmente. Podría dejar la tienda desatendida durante unos días, pensó. "Aunque voy a necesitar un minuto para cerrar." agregó.

"Por supuesto", dijo Ruby antes de ponerse de pie. "Estaré esperando afuera", añadió mientras salía del edificio. Con un profundo suspiro Dante se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Agarró un estuche de guitarra vacío, puso su espada Rebelión en el interior y lo cerró, aunque llevaba su fiel espada donde quiera que iba iba a una escuela y no tenía sentido asustar innecesariamente a los estudiantes con una espada gigante pegada a su espalda.

Después de comprobar y asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, Dante salió de su local y cerró con llave la puerta de entrada antes de ver Ruby ante un autobús familiar. Las puertas se abrieron y el devil hunter dejó el estuche de guitarra a un lado mientras se inclinaba en reverencia.

"Después de ti, my lady", dijo. A pesar de su molestia anterior por la falta de respeto que el cazador mostró al nombrar al exorcista, Ruby no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa típica de cuando hacía una de sus travesuras y se metió en el vehículo, seguida de cerca por Dante.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte, muchacho", saludó el conductor del autobús, apretando su habitual cigarro con firmeza entre los dientes.

"Demasiado", contestó el hombre de cabello plateado. Riendo, el conductor del autobús cerró las puertas y encendió el motor del vehículo, conduciendo por el barrio antes de regresar a la carretera principal. Al pasar por un túnel, el mundo exterior se convirtió brevemente en un remolino de color antes de que el autobús saliera del túnel, dejando al descubierto un bosque de árboles secos y sin hojas junto a un acantilado que era bañado por un mar rojo.

"Bienvenido de nuevo a la Academia Yokai", anunció el conductor del autobús al tiempo que abría las puertas del autobús. Con un gesto de agradecimiento, Dante tomó su funda de guitarra y se bajó, siendo seguido de cerca por Ruby quien iba tras él.

"Supongo que usted era un alumno de esta escuela" -comentó ella mientras caminaban por el sendero boscoso en dirección al edificio.

"Eh, no realmente", dijo Dante mientras se encogía de hombros. "Yo vine aquí una vez, hace _mucho_ tiempo. El entorno de la escuela secundaria no era para mí, me acabé retirando tras mi primer año", explicó. No intercambiaron más palabras entre los dos ya que se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Las conversaciones que hubiera dentro del lugar fueron silenciadas cuando entraron y los estudiantes notaron _algo_ distinto en el reción llegado. Dante escuchó algunos murmullos de gente que se preguntaba si él era un vampiro, algo que le resultó divertido. Pronto se encontraron en la oficina del exorcista.

"Gracias", le dijo el anciano a Ruby. "¿Podrías dejarnos un momento solas por favor?", continuó con una orden disfrazada de solicitud. Inclinando la cabeza, Ruby siguió las órdenes de su master sin comentarios, dejando a los dos hombres solos. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dante", dijo Mikogami "¿o todavía prefieres llamarte Tony?"

"No, Dante está bien", dijo el cazador mientras se sentaba. "Es bueno verte a ti también. Ahora, ¿qué tipo de trabajo me necesita a mí?"

"Hay muchos estudiantes que han atraído la ira de algunas personas menos que agradables", explicó Mikogami. "Debido a algunos acontecimientos recientes tengo que enviar a casa a los estudiantes antes de tiempo, así que estaba esperando que llevaras a unos a tu casa y les formases"

"Mira", Dante suspiró, "No sé lo que has oído hablar de mí o de lo que hago, pero en mi trabajo no entra el servicio de niñera."

"Estos estudiantes pueden cuidar de sí mismos", aseguró el exorcista "Es sólo que carecen de los conocimientos y la disciplina necesarios para aprovechar al máximo su fuerza. He estado manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre tus hazañas, Dante, y tengo plena confianza en que serás el maestro perfecto para ellos."

"Aunque aprecio el voto de confianza…", respondió Dante: "Yo no creo que pueda manejar un grupo de personas que vivan bajo mi techo. Apenas puedo comer solo, mucho menos alimentar a un grupo de adolescentes."

"Serás debidamente compensado, por supuesto", respondió Mikogami antes de sacar un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de sus vestiduras."De hecho, aquí está mi oferta de pago", continuó, escribiendo un número en el papel y se lo entregó a Dante. El semi demonio lo tomó y lo leyó, abriendo sus ojos en muestra de su actual estado de shock. "¿Es esa cantidad es suficiente para cubrir todas tus deudas?" preguntó el exorcista.

"Umm ... uhh ... sí", balbuceó Dante, todavía aturdido por la oferta. _Y algo más_, agregó mentalmente. Después de recuperarse de la conmoción, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuánta gente tengo que cuidar?"

"Cinco estudiantes, además de la señorita Toujo que les acompañará también", dijo Mikogami, deslizando una carpeta marrón de tres pulgadas de espesor hacia Dante. "Me he tomado la libertad de recopilar la información pertinente para los seis individuos, una lectura ligera por así decirlo. Si todo sale bien los estudiantes serán enviados a casa mañana, así que creo que es mejor si pasamos la noche aquí para que puedan ir a tu casa contigo", sugirió.

"Sí, eso suena bien", dijo Dante tras aceptar la oferta.

"Excelente," dijo Mikogami. "Miss Toujo te mostrará dónde vas a dormir esta noche. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Dante", continuó mientras el cazador de pelo plateado se ponía de pie.

"Igualmente," contestó antes de agarrar la funda de guitarra en una mano y la carpeta en la otra. "Otra cosa", dijo."¿Por qué estos niños? ¿Qué tienen de especial?"

"Como he dicho," Mikogami respondió: "son poderosos y se han hecho enemigos igual de fuertes. Deseo protegerlos y, además," añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, "me parece una aventura divertida." No pudiendo responder a eso, Dante le dio una ligera inclinación de respeto antes de salir de la oficina, buscando a Ruby quien le esperaba para guiarle.

"Por favor, sígame", le hizo señas la bruja. "Nuestro personal tuvo hace poco una vacante, por lo que va a quedarse en la facultad de dormitorios esta noche", dijo Ruby mientras le conducía a su habitación. Al llegar se detuvo delante de una puerta. "Aquí estamos", dijo.

"Gracias", dijo Dante y dejó el estuche de la guitarra para abrir la puerta. "Entonces, ¿voy a verte mañana?" , preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Ruby con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Dante-san", dijo antes de irse. Recibiendo un murmullo del tipo "noche", en respuesta antes de que Dante entrase en su habitación y cerrase la puerta. Pensó que sería bueno ver por encima quiénes serían sus próximos compañeros de piso, así que encendió la luz y abrió la primera carpeta para ver el perfil de una estudiante en concreto.

_Akashiya Moka..._

**ºoºoº ****Fin del ****Capítulo 1****ºoºoº**

* * *

Ya saben, si merece o no reviews y comentarios o críticas, yo estoy dispuesta a recibirlos pero la historia original de Reptilia28 está colgada en la sección de Devil May Cry and Rosario + Vampire crossovers:

/s/6612521/1/Devil_Hunter_to_Vampire (añadan esto al final del link principal de FanFiction).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía, pertenece a Reptilia28, yo sólo la traduje. Cierto es que puse algo de mi toque personal para traducir pues el inglés no es lo mío y las traducciones de los traductores de la web son penosas, pero en esencia el fic es el mismo y me gustó tanto que pedí permiso a Reptilia para traducirlo ^^

**Summary:** Después de la destrucción de la Academia Yokai, el exorcista decide que Tsukune y sus amigos deben entrenar por si Anti-thesis busca venganza... ¿y quién mejor para entrenar a unos yokai que cierto cazador de demonios de cabello blanco y ropas rojas?

Es fácil de notar que tanto el estilo de narración como la forma de poner diálogos y demases es la original de Reptilia, no quise cambiar nada de eso pues al fin y al cabo la historia no es mía y no pienso tomarme más libertad que la de traducirla.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Gracias por haberte leído el fic, a mí la verdad es que me pareció interesante y por eso quise traducirlo, espero que no me esté quedando muy raro el paso de inglés a español porque de veras soy penosa con el inglés xDU

**En fin, aquí dejo el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Devil hunter to Vampire**

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 2****ºoºoº**

Aono Tsukune soltó un profundo suspiro. Hoy era el día en el que él y el resto de estudiantes de la Academia Yokai regresarían a sus casas durante el tiempo que la escuela estuviera siendo reparada. A pesar de que al principio era un lugar intimidante -bien, aterrador sería mejor descripción- la verdad era que había llegado a disfrutar de la escuela y sus peculiaridades. También sería una lástima perder a los amigos que había hecho durante su tiempo en la academia.

"¡Tsukune!" una voz femenina gritó desde su espalda. El muchacho se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de esos amigos que ahora corría hacia él. Akashiya Moka fue la primera amiga que hizo en la escuela y era, tanto en opinión personal como en consenso general, la chica más hermosa del campus. Su cabello largo de color rosa y la falda verde ondeaban al viento mientras corría hacia él, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello para indignación y celos de todos los observadores masculinos que estaban presentes.

Moka le acarició el cuello y aspiró profundamente, luchando contra el impulso de suspirar y él predijo lo que vendría a continuación.

"El aroma de Tsukune es tan dulce", suspiró. "¿Podría tomar un poco?" -preguntó mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Tsukune, incapaz de negarse, inclinó la cabeza a un lado para exponer su cuello. "¡Oh, gracias!" se animó y entusiasmó antes de morderle en el cuello. Unos segundos más tarde Moka lo liberó, su sed estaba saciada por el momento. "¡La sangre de Tsukune es tan deliciosa!" dijo feliz, aunque el chico en cuestión se limitó a reír débilmente mientras mantenía su mano en la herida de mordisco.

"¡Tsukune!" gritó otra voz. Instintivamente el nombrado se dio la vuelta y de inmediato tuvo su visión y aporte de oxígeno cortados por un par de montículos suaves de color amarillo "¡Oh Tsukune, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti!" Kurono Kurumu gritó mientras sostenía la cara de Tsukune entre su enorme busto. Un ruido metálico sonó, como el de una bandeja de latón pesado cayendo sobre la cabeza de la súcubo, obligándola a soltar al chico.

"¡Deja de asfixiar a mi Tsukune con tus enormes tetas!" dijo Sendô Yukari mientras el castaño daba más de un jadeo desesperado para tomar aire. Kurumu se levantó y acercó a la joven bruja con un chichón [pequeño montículo que se hace tras recibir un golpe y que exageran mucho en los animes/mangas] cada vez mayor en su cabeza, donde el "pam" le había golpeado.

"¿_Tu_ Tsukune?" la peliazul se burló. "Como así alguien pudiera enamorarse de una persona con el pecho plano como tú", prosiguió, tocando el pecho de Yukari para enfatizar sus palabras.

"¡Ja!" la más joven replicó. "¡Tsukune estaría mejor con una figura juvenil como la mía, no con alguien que está constantemente tratando de matarlo!" la respuesta de Kurumu se cortó tan pronto como ella y Yukari se vieron atrapadas en el hielo.

"Ambas están equivocadas" dijo Shirayuki Mizore con frialdad mientras salía de detrás de un árbol. Con chasquear sus dedos los dos bloques de hielo se rompieron, dejando a sus rivales temblando de frío. "Tsukune necesita a alguien que pueda dedicarse plenamente a él, como yo", dijo. Las tres alumnas se adentraron en otra de sus discusiones en cuanto a quién sería mejor para el destino Tsukune al tiempo que Moka le ayudaba a permanecer en pie mientras recobraba el aliento.

La improvisada pelea de gatas fue interrumpida por un agudo silbido. Todos los presentes giraron su rostro hacia la fuente del ruido molesto viendo allí a Ruby junto a un hombre desconocido. Era más alto que todos los presentes, llevaba una distintiva gabardina de cuero rojo y tenía una funda de guitarra en la mano. Su cabello era de tono plateado y su youki [aura demoníaca] llevó imágenes de la forma sellada de Moka a la mente de Tsukune y sus amigos. ¿Era ese hombre otro vampiro?

"¡Buenos días a todos!" saludó Ruby alegremente. "¿Puedo hablar con vosotros en privado un momento?" -preguntó. Cuando el grupo dio unos murmullo generales aceptando la petición, la bruja les llevó hasta el cementerio, lejos de la multitud siendo seguida de cerca por el hombre de rojo.

"¿Qué está pasando, Ruby-san?" -cuestionó Tsukune.

"Un momento" dijo la bruja con una misteriosa sonrisa. "Pero primero, se trata de Dante-san", continuó, señalando al nombrado que estaba sentado sobre una de las lápidas. "Es un conocido del director."

"Hey", saludó mientras agitaba la mano para afianzar su presentación.

"Como sabéis, muchas, muchas cosas han sucedido últimamente", dijo Ruby. "Pero la cuestión es que no se van a casa hoy". Durante unos segundos los estudiantes simplemente la miraron en silencio, algo aturdidos.

"_¡¿Qué?_" gritaron finalmente como si fueran uno solo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Yukari con lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos ante la idea de no ver a sus padres.

"El director cree que ya se ha destruido a Anti-thesis, pero que podéis estar en peligro por las represalias de Hokuto y Kiria, especialmente tú, Tsukune", explicó la bruja mayor. El nombrado se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza, recordando que a diferencia de sus amigos él no era un yokai. "Nosotros seis nos quedaremos con Dante-san hasta que la escuela vuelva a abrir para que podáis entrenar y dar un mejor uso a vuestras facultades de combate", continuó explicando.

_**Yo no necesito entrenamiento**_, dijo Ura Moka con orgullo mientras atendía a la conversación a través del rosario. Sin embargo, Omote Moka no transmitió ese pensamiento a los demás.

"Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo", dijo Kurumu. "Todos vamos a estar juntos hasta que la escuela abra?"

"Sí", respondió Ruby asintiendo con la cabeza. Kurumu al oírlo empezó a temblar con emoción apenas contenida.

"¡Yahoo!" vitoreó la súcubo estando en éxtasis ante la idea de pasar todo el verano con Tsukune. Empezó a saltar con entusiasmo, haciendo que su impresionante busto rebotase aunque sus numeritos fueron cortados por una bandeja que la golpeó en la cabeza, cortesía de Yukari mientras Tsukune escuchaba un gruñido de desaprobación silenciosa proveniente de Dante.

"¿Entonces cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó Mizore mientras lamía su siempre presente piruleta antes de que Ruby sacara un reloj de bolsillo de su vestido y mirase la hora.

"Oh" exclamó cuando vio el tiempo. "Nos vamos ahora, supongo" los siete se apresuraron para llegar a la parada de autobús y vieron que el vehículo estaba casi lleno, así que Tsukune y las chicas tuvieron que sentarse en la parte posterior mientras que el semi demonio tomaba lugar unas filas más atrás. Esos lugares estaban bien para los estudiantes ya que les permitía hablar sobre su futuro anfitrión sin que él los escuchara.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que es Dante?" Susurró Kurumu a sus amigos, lo bastante fuerte como para oírse por encima del alboroto de las docenas de conversaciones que se producían al mismo tiempo en el bus.

"¡Kurumu!" exclamó Moka, escandalizada ante la por demás curiosa pregunta de su amiga. "¡Eso es grosero!" dejando de lado las reglas de la Academia yokai que prohibían revelar la verdadera naturaleza de cada uno, estaba considerado de mala educación preguntar a los demás sobre su verdadera forma mientras estaban con apariencia humana. A pesar de que Dante parecía muy afable, y un poco pervertido si la anterior observación de Tsukune era precisa, no quería ofenderlo preguntando algo tan personal.

"¿Qué? ¡No es como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar que no es humano!" susurró la peliazul en respuesta. La vampiresa no podía dejar de admitir que la declaración de su compañera era cierta.

"Su aura es similar a Ura Moka", observó Mizore. "Incluso tiene su misma mirada, con el pelo plateado y todo. ¿No será un primo lejano tuyo, Moka?" cuestionó la yuki-onna.

"Yo no lo creo", dijo ella con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tiene un acento americano, y no sé de todas las relaciones que tiene mi familia, menos tan al oeste."

"Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?" preguntó Yukari. "Es claramente un monstruo S-class, pero no conozco nada que no sea vampiro y tenga ese poder, ni pelo plateado", añadió la niña genio mientras se frotaba la barbilla en actitud pensante.

"Su cabello _puede_ ser teñido", señaló Tsukune.

"Buen punto", dijo Kurumu mientras imitaba la pose de Yukari.

"Yo no soy un vampiro", intervino Dante de repente, causando de inmediato que todas las conversaciones del autobús se detuvieran. Se dio la vuelta para hablar de frente a los cinco estudiantes que parecían congelados por el shock que supuso haber sido escuchados. "Aunque sí conocí a un vampiro una vez", añadió mientras volvía de nuevo a su posición anterior. Tsukune y sus amigos miraron al devil hunter todavía algo cohibidos pues les sorprendió que pudiera haberlos oído susurrar por sobre el ruido de todas las otras conversaciones, además se sintieron avergonzados por el tema de conversación que incluía directamente al que los había escuchado. Durante el resto del viaje permanecieron en silencio y uno tras otro los estudiantes bajaban para volver a sus casas hasta que, finalmente, sólo ellos siete quedaron.

"¿D-Dante-san?" preguntó Moka con nerviosismo buscando llamar su atención. El nombrado se giró hacia ella y mostró que le prestaba atención. "Usted dijo que conoció un vampiro una vez", dijo, a lo que Dante afirmó con un gesto. "¿Puedo saber quién?" cuestionó ella por si había oído hablar del vampiro que Dante había conocido, debido a su longevidad la comunidad de vampiros solía ser relativamente pequeña.

"Su nombre era Nevan", respondió el semi demonio. "Era sexy, pero no me gusta cuando quieren beber mi sangre", continuó mientras se frotaba el cuello. Tsukune rió con nerviosismo ante el último comentario de Dante y Moka frunció el ceño al no reconocer el nombre, aunque Kurumu por el contrario parecía tener una mirada de asombro dibujada en el rostro.

"¿Has dicho 'Nevan'?" se quedó sin aliento.

"Sí", respondió el mayo, inseguro en cuanto a la razón de la extraña reacción de la chica.

"¿Kurumu-san?" le preguntó Tsukune con preocupación, compartiendo ese sentimiento con el resto de sus amigos.

"Se dice que Nevan es la súcubo más poderosa y hermosa que jamás haya existido", explicó la peliazul. "Sus poderes de seducción son legendarias y era famosa por su dominio sobre la electricidad. Pero desapareció misteriosamente hace unos dos mil años, así que ¿cómo puede conocerla usted?" -le cuestionó a Dante.

"Ella y yo estábamos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo", respondió él encogiendo sus hombros. "Estaba en mi camino así que luchamos. Dio una buena pelea, pero al final gané" la dotada adolescente quedó asombrada y miró a Dante con una mezcla de miedo y temor. ¿Quién era ese hombre capaz de derrotar a la gran Nevan y hablar de ello con tanta indiferencia?

Unos minutos más tarde el autobús se detuvo y el conductor anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Agarrando el estuche de guitarra Dante fue el primero en salir del vehículo, seguido por Ruby y los estudiantes. Cuando el mayor fue a abrir las puertas del local los alumnos levantaron la vista para ver el gran letrero de neón apagado que mostraba el nombre del negocio.

"Bienvenidos al Devil May Cry", dijo Dante mientras sostenía la puerta abierta. "Por favor, entrad", agregó. Los cinco estudiantes y Ruby se adentraron en el lugar, sintiendo la energía latente que lo envolvía. Miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo para apreciar las armas que decoraban las paredes del local, y Moka gritó cuando vio el cadáver que estaba colgado en la pared.

"¿Qué es eso?" exclamó Tsukune, haciendo que Dante se girase para saber qué estaban viendo.

"¿Eso? Es sólo un Hell sloth [Pereza]", dijo con tono despectivo mientras dejaba su estuche de guitarra y lo abría para sacar la Rebellion. Todos dieron un paso atrás al ver que el mayor agitaba un poco la enorme espada antes de apoyarla contra su escritorio y sentarse en la silla. "Bueno, hay un par de reglas básicas", dijo mientras se acomodaba, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa. "La primera, esta es mi casa y lugar de trabajo, así que haced lo que digo cuando lo digo. Segundo, arriba hay una puerta con un gran signo amarillo, hay materiales peligrosos dentro así que nada de tocar. No me importa que asoméis la cabeza y miréis, pero todo lo de la habitación es muy valioso y peligroso así que se mira pero no se toca. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Todo el mundo estaba demasiado aturdido y asustado como para hacer algo más que no fuera sacudir el rostro en negación a la pregunta. "Bien, la cocina está ahí, el cuarto de baño está en la parte de atrás, yo nunca uso el dormitorio así que podéis utilizar ese cuarto y el de repuesto", dijo. "Como si estuvierais en vuestra casa." A medida que los adolescentes se miraban entre sí con confusión en cuanto a qué hacer ahora, Ruby se acercó al escritorio.

"¿Dante-san?" cuestionó la bruja.

"¿Hmm?" masculló él mientras tarareaba y se reclinaba en su silla, al parecer preparándose para echarse una siesta.

"¿Cuándo comenzará el entrenamiento?" preguntó la bruja con duda.

"Estaba pensando en mañana", respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, creo que sería mejor si empezáramos lo antes posible", dijo la morena. Dante la miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados por varios segundos antes de dar un petulante suspiro mientras se enderezaba.

"Bien críos, vamos a hacer una acampada", dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía a Rebellion, colgándosela a la espalda. Después todo el mundo había salido del local y Dante cerró, dirigiéndose hacia su coche. "No estoy muy seguro de cómo vamos a caber todos" aclaró él mientras colocaba su espada en el maletero.

"Kurumu y yo podemos volar", informó Ruby "y puedo lanzar un hechizo que nos haga invisibles a ojos humanos" Dante le dedicó una mirada no muy convencida pero encogió sus hombros y se puso como conductor, Tsukune eligió el asiento del pasajero mientras que las tres jóvenes incapaces de volar se quedaron en la parte de atrás. En cuanto Kurumu y Ruby desplegaron sus alas la bruja agitó su varita, haciendo que desaparecieran de la vista de los demás. Dante asintió ligeramente con sorpresa antes de encender el motor y dar marcha atrás desde el estacionamiento para así emprender camino hacia su destino

Los extranjeros miraban con asombro al ver el desconocido paisaje. Casi dos horas pasaron antes de que finalmente llegaran al Capitol State Forest. Después de asegurar que no había nadie alrededor, Ruby canceló el hechizo de invisibilidad y Dante, agarrando la Rebellión por el mango, los guió hacia el bosque. Rápidamente bajaron por una ruta de senderismo que se hizo a través de la espesa maleza y tras otra media hora llegaron a su destino: una pared vallada de unos veinte metros de altura con alambre de espinas. La única puerta estaba cerrada por una gruesa cadena y un candado además de que lucía un letrero que decía: **PROPIEDAD DEL GOBIERNO, NO PASAR**. Haciendo caso omiso de la señal de advertencia, Dante abrió el candado y retiró la cadena haciendo uso de la llave.

"¿Está seguro de que esto es legal?" preguntó Tsukune que miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor por temor a que soldados armados salieran de los arbustos en el momento en que pusieran un pie dentro.

"Más me vale que lo sea, esto es mío", respondió Dante con indiferencia mientras abría las puertas.

"¿En serio?" cuestionó Ruby, sorprendida pues según sabía el devil hunter estaba cargado de deudas.

"Sí", bromeó. "Como agradecimiento a mi continuo servicio para salvaguardar la humanidad el estado de Washington me ha concedido una milla cuadrada de bosque para mi disfrute personal", dijo alegremente. "Por desgracia, su gratitud no se extiende a la deuda de siete dígitos que les debo", refunfuñó por lo bajo. Después llevó al grupo a una zona relativamente despejada en el centro de su área personal. "Miss Toujo, necesito hablar contigo en privado un momento", comentó el mayor mientras guiaba a la bruja, apartándola del resto. Los adolescentes se preguntaban en silencio qué clase de entrenamiento les tendría reservado el semi demonio mientras él y Ruby continuaban con su conversación privada. Un par de minutos después ambos regresaron, Dante se adelantó unos pasos y se volvió hacia sus alumnos aprovechando la Rebellion como apoyo.

"Muy bien la cosa es así", empezó el devil hunter. "El director me está pagando para que os haga mejores luchadores en el corto periodo de tiempo que tengo." Con un ambiente informal y con una sola mano Dante incrustó la hoja de su espada en el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que todos los demás tragaran con nerviosismo. "Hoy vosotros y yo tendremos una sesión de sparring para que pueda conocer vuestras capacidades actuales," continuó mientras utilizaba la espada de perchero para colgar su gabardina, quitándose también las pistolas Evony&Ivory y colocándolas en los bolsillos de su abrió junto a la escopeta personalizada llamada Coyote-A. "Después volveremos aquí casi todos los días para poder entrenaros tanto individualmente como en grupo. Espero que cuando volváis a la escuela seáis lo bastante fuertes como para funcionar sin problemas como grupo, pero que también tengáis la capacidad de luchar solos por si en algún momento os veis sin ayuda. Antes de empezar me gustaría tomar un minuto para evaluar las habilidades de la joven Akashiya", terminó, señalando a la chica de pelo rosa.

"¿Y-yo?" -cuestionó tartamudeando. Dante asintió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, haciendo que la tímida joven cumpliera en silencio.

"He leído que no eres una gran fan de la lucha, ¿correcto?" le preguntó, a lo que Moka asintió pues a diferencia de Ura Moka, Omote Moka era amable y pacifista de naturaleza. "También he leído que tu amigo, Aono, es el único que puede quitar el rosario", continuó, señalando con el dedo a Tsukune. "Ahora, piensa en qué pasaría si estás metida en problemas y ni él ni tus otros amigos están cerca para salvarte. Te gustaría saber defenderte, ¿verdad?" le preguntó. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. "Bueno, en ese caso quiero que me pegues tan fuerte como puedas, justo aquí" dijo Dante, señalando el centro de su esternón. La joven vampiresa parecía indecisa en cuanto a si debía o no hacerlo.

"¡Puedes hacerlo Moka-san!" la animó Tsukune. Fortalecida por el apoyo de su amigo y enamorado, Moka echó el brazo hacia atrás y golpeó a Dante en el pecho. El mayor la miró, claramente impresionado.

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor", regañó. "Pon más empuje en el brazo." Una vez más, Moka echó el brazo hacia atrás y apretando los ojos para cerrarlos, dio un nuevo puñetazo que logró mover todo su cuerpo. Tras el impacto, Dante gruñó y se tambaleó un paso hacia atrás. La naturaleza vampírica de Moka le otorgaba una gran fuerza, más de la que cabría esperar en una chica de su tamaño. Sin embargo, aunque Dante no parecía afectado la joven sintió un gran dolor extenderse desde su puño, siendo rápidamente atendida por Tsukune que buscó consolarla.

"Moka-san, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó con inquietud.

"Estoy bien, Tsukune-kun" gimió ella mientras sostenía su mano.

"Aono, ya que estás aquí ¿podrías retirar el rosario y volver al grupo?" preguntó Dante. El nombrado miró a su compañera, quien asintió con aprobación antes de que él le quitara la gran cruz del cuello y volviese a la seguridad de su grupo mientras el youki de Moka se expandía y su cuerpo cambiaba. Su cabello pasó de rosa a plata como el de Dante, quien tomó nota mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas con interés al ver que, tras liberarse del sello, los senos y nalgas de la joven se hacían un poco más notorios.

La transformación se completó en poco tiempo y Ura Moka soltó su brazo pues el dolor de su mano se fue tan pronto ella abrió los ojos, revelando sus iris de color rojo sangre de pupila rasgada como los gatos. Dante la observó con regocijo al notar el nivel de desprecio que esos ojos mostraban hacia él.

"Tú debes ser la otra Moka de la que tanto he oído hablar", dijo. "He sabido que eres una buena luchadora así que igual, quiero que me golpees tan fuerte como puedas." Le dijo luciendo una sonrisa confiada. Ura Moka comenzó a hacer un par de ejercicios de estiramiento rápido para preparar el golpe solicitada. Deseosa de obtener ese tipo de entretenimiento durante el tiempo que estuviera sin el sello la vampiresa de cabellos plateados golpeó a su instructor con una patada lateral rápida a la mandíbula de Dante, echándolo hacia atrás. Todo el mundo observó atento ya que escucharon el repugnante crujido que acompañaba a la rotura de un hueso.

La primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue que, en vez de ser lanzado varios metros como la mayoría de los que eran golpeados por ella, Dante sólo se tambaleó atrás unos pasos, alejándose de su público. La segunda señal fue que después de varias maldiciones masculladas entre dientes y un gran golpe, el varón se volvió hacia sus estudiantes completamente ileso.

_Es imposible, los yokai no tienen una capacidad regenerativa tan rápida_, pensó Ura Moka para sí misma. _Y no pudo haber fingido el golpe, he oído cómo se rompía su mandíbula; __**he sentido**__ cómo rompía su mandíbula. ¿Por qué está ileso?_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dante, quien rió entre dientes.

"No fue un mal golpe", dijo mientras se frotaba la mandíbula. "¿Crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?" Esa pregunta provocó que Ura Moka levantase una ceja en señal de confusión. _¿Dañé accidentalmente su cerebro?_, se preguntó. SIn embargo accedió a la petición del claramente loco varón y dio otra patada lateral para golpearle pero…

Nada. Frunció el ceño algo confusa y atacó de nuevo con una patada alta, sólo para ver a Dante inclinarse hacia atrás lo justo para esquivar el golpe. Tras ello y aún con el ceño fruncido, Ura Moka combinó un gran conjunto de patadas aunque él esquivó todas y cada una de ellas.

"No es que no me guste el espectáculo gratuito, ¿pero podemos luchar en serio?" se burló el peliplata. Fue entonces cuando Ura Moka recordó que aún llevaba su uniforme escolar, lo que significaba que sus ataques sin éxito habían dado una clara visión de sus bragas. Su sangre hirvió al saber que no sólo estaba tratando con un individuo molesto, un inculto trozo de carne, sino que además era un pervertido. Efectuó una rápida ráfaga de patadas junto con un par de golpes mezclados y variados, pero Dante logró esquivarlos todos. Es más, ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mirarla mientras lo hacía, en su lugar se limitaba a inspeccionar sus uñas con aburrimiento mientras se abría paso entre puñetazos y patadas.

"_¡CONOCE-TU-LUGAR!_" gritó la vampiresa, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con una patada que fue esquivada, como todas las demás.

"Sí, realmente me estás mostrando mi lugar", Dante arrastró las palabras con sorna mientras inclinaba el rostro para esquivar una patada que iba directa a su cara. Se agachó bajo la patada lateral y se acercó, golpeando a Ura Moka en la parte posterior de la cabeza, obligándola a detenerse y mirándola con cierto instinto asesino. No buscaba hacerle daño, pero lo que estaba haciendo era humillarla, golpear su orgullo era para la fémina un golpe más profundo que cualquier herida física. "Ahora que te has calentado, Miss Toujo, ¿cómo acordamos?" se dirigió a la bruja, quien asintió y se dirigió a Tsukune.

"Estoy realmente apenada por esto", dijo mientras agitaba su varita mágica, haciendo que de repente varias zarzas se levantaran del suelo y envolvieran al muchacho, atrapándola.

"¡Ruby-san!" exclamó él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -cuestionó.

"Escuché acercad e ti, Aono", dijo Dante, captando así la atención del joven. "He oído que sois muy celosos de vuestros amigos. Por desgracia las cosas van a ser difíciles en los próximos minutos así que no puedes interferir. Siéntate y relájate. Trataré contigo a su debido tiempo", continuó, dirigiéndose a Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari, así como a Ura Moka. "Ahora que tengo la medida de su luchador más fuerte, es hora de evaluarlas a todas. Quiero que me ataquen tan ferozmente como sea posible, "explicó. "Quiero que todos me ataquen como si yo le hubiera atacado", dijo mientras señalaba a Tsukune. Esto pareció irritar a las jóvenes pues incluso revelaron su verdadera forma: Kurumu sacó sus alas y cola al tiempo que sus uñas se alargaban como afiladas cuchillas; el cabello de Mizore se convirtió en hielo mientras sus manos quedaban también envueltas en éste, dándole la forma de fuertes garras; además el extremo de la varita de Yukari comenzó a palpitar con energía mágica.

Como las otras tres jóvenes, Ura Moka comenzó a intensificar su aura. Dante acomodó sus piernas para adoptar una mejor posición y levantó sus brazos en una postura defensiva. Cuando las mujeres estuvieron listas, el devil hunter de cabello plateado sonrió con arrogancia y les hizo una seña con los dedos.

_Bring it._

**ºoºoº ****Fin del ****Capítulo 2 ****ºoºoº**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yey, estoy en racha, dos capis en un día xD**

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía, pertenece a Reptilia28, yo sólo la traduje. Cierto es que puse algo de mi toque personal para traducir pues el inglés no es lo mío y las traducciones de los traductores de la web son penosas, pero en esencia el fic es el mismo y me gustó tanto que pedí permiso a Reptilia para traducirlo ^^

**Summary:** Después de la destrucción de la Academia Yokai, el exorcista decide que Tsukune y sus amigos deben entrenar por si Anti-thesis busca venganza... ¿y quién mejor para entrenar a unos yokai que cierto cazador de demonios de cabello blanco y ropas rojas?

Es fácil de notar que tanto el estilo de narración como la forma de poner diálogos y demases es la original de Reptilia, no quise cambiar nada de eso pues al fin y al cabo la historia no es mía y no pienso tomarme más libertad que la de traducirla.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y respondiendo a tu pregunta parece ser que no. REptilia28 ha sacado un total de cinco capítulos por ahora y creo que en ninguno aparecen Vergil o nero, aunque quién sabe qué sorpresas nos tiene preparadas.

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Devil hunter to Vampire**

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 3****ºoºoº**

Las cuatro chicas y Dante todavía estaban mirándose unos a otros, cada uno tratando de medir a su oponente. Las chicas ya habían visto lo que era capaz de hacer pero Dante no podría mantenerse en pie con las cuatro en su contra, menos aún después de su orden de atacarlo tan salvajemente como fuera posible. Dante estaba tratando de decidir cuál de las jóvenes sería más peligrosa y con la que tenía más probabilidades de ser derribado:

Moka era la más fuerte físicamente del grupo, pero no tenía facultades extraordinarias más allá de su fuerza sobrehumana y su resistencia, cosas que podía fácilmente eludir o contrarrestar. Podía darse el lujo de tratar con ella en último lugar.

Yukari tenía su magia, pero más allá de su inclinación por los golpes en la cabeza con objetos pesados y el manejo de las cartas de tarot su expediente era vago en la medida de las posibilidades que tenía. Definitivamente sería prudente eliminarla pronto.

Los ataques a distancia de Mizore podían representar un problema, pero Dante estaba seguro de que podría esquivar o desviar cualquier kunai de hielo que ella le tirase, su verdadera preocupación era sobre su capacidad para congelar a la gente completamente, lo que le dejaría en una posición vulnerable. Su habilidad para hacer clones también podía ser un problema pues lograría distraerle con señuelos mientras los otros se abalanzaban sobre él.

A pesar de que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como el que sostuvo con Moka, la capacidad de Kurumu para volar le permitiría escapar rápidamente más allá del alcance de sus puños, así como darle mayor radio de ataque. Sus poderes de ilusión también podría detenerlo y dejarlo vulnerable a ataques, así que ella y Mizore serían los primeros objetivos.

Kurumu y Moka dieron el primer paso, la súcubo se alzó en el aire mientras la vampiresa cargaba hacia Dante. A medio camino de su objetivo la peliplata saltó tratando de golpear de una patada al semi demonio. En cambio, él lo esquivó en el último segundo y la agarró por el tobillo, usando impulso para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzarla lejos, haciéndola golpearse contra un árbol. Mizore lanzó carámbanos de sus manos mientras Yukari lanzó sus cartas de tarot afiladas como navajas, pero Dante se movió ágilmente entre los proyectiles, agarrando dos de los carámbanos y regresándoselos a sus atacantes; Mizore convocó un grueso muro de hielo para protegerse y Yukari simplemente se lanzó fuera de la trayectoria de su propio ataque.

Después de haber ganado suficiente altura Kurumu se dejó caer en picado con sus afiladas uñas al descubierto. Dante se agachó para esquivar el ataque de la súcubo, que acabó rebanando limpiamente un árbol cercano. A medida que éste comenzó a caer la peliazul se abalanzó contra el mayor para hacer otro ataque, aunque él esquivó tanto ese intento como nuevas estalagmitas por parte de Mizore, corriendo hacia los árboles para cubrirse con ellos. Cuando Kurumu se lanzó intentando cortar a Dante, él saltó sobre la joven y plantó sus dos pies en la espalda ajena, golpeándola hasta hacerla impactarse contra el suelo mientras él aterrizaba sin problemas, con el cabello ondeando al viento provocado por el impacto. La súcubo trató de volver a levantarse pero una patada de Dante en su estómago la lanzó lejos, mermando su fuerza por el golpe.

Dante trató de alejarse, encontrándose con sus pies anclados al suelo. Miró hacia abajo para ver el hielo que rodeaba sus pies. Oyó el sonido de unos pasos golpeando contra el suelo y levantó la vista para ver a Moka cargando contra él con la furia y el deseo de matarlo pintados en sus ojos. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas el mayor liberó uno de sus pies arrancando una porción de tierra y el hielo que lo pegaba a ella. Cuando Moka estuvo a poca distancia el cazador la golpeó de una patada en la barbilla, logrando romper el hielo que encarcelaba su pie aunque afortunadamente para ella el hielo se derretía contra el calor de su piel y fue absorbido rápidamente por el montículo de tierra que la rodeaba. Mientras ella intentaba recuperarse del golpe Dante liberó su otro pie y le dio una patada horizontal en el estómago, mandándola de vuelta contra un árbol.

Su paciencia con Mizore se agotó rápidamente por lo que cargó contra la yuki-onna, moviéndose entre sus ataques a distancia. Saltó y echó su puño hacia atrás para golpearla y hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo y Mizore apenas tuvo tiempo de crear un nuevo escudo. El hielo de apenas una pulgada de espesor se rompió como el cristal bajo el puño del peliplata, quien no le dio a Mizore la oportunidad de recuperarse pues Dante le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, lo que la obligó a sacar el aire de sus pulmones y toser soltando la piruleta. Mientras ella se doblaba jadeante sintió que la agarraban del cabello y vio un objeto negro yendo directo hacia ella. Vio las estrellas cuando la rodilla del devil hunter se estrelló contra su cara. Como si fuera un golpe final, un sonoro **gong** llenó el aire cuando una tina de latón pesado cayó sobre la cabeza de Dante, y la pelivioleta no perdió el tiempo, encerrándolo en un bloque de hielo mientras permanecía atónito por el golpe.

"¡Moka, deprisa!" la yuki-onna exclamó al ver que su enemigo ya luchaba por deshacerse de su prisión helada. La vampiresa de cabellos plateados se puso en pie vacilante y corrió hacia Dante y levantó su pierna, encantada con la idea de castigar al hombre que la había golpeado y humillado de esa manera, pero en cuanto su pierna estuvo a punto de tocar el hielo un destello cegador nubló su visión y, por una fracción de segundo, se sintió abrumada por una poderosa ola de youki que casi la asfixió. Lo que hizo Dante logró romper su prisión y Moka sintió el roce de las esquirlas de hielo contra su cara, teniendo que morderse el labio para no llorar por el dolor. A medida que su visión regresaba el impulso la llevó a que su talón se hundiera en el barro frío donde Dante estuvo parado antes, pero no había ni rastro del devil hunter. Yukari lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando sintió un golpe en la mano que sostenía su varita, enviando ésta a volar. Dicho golpe fue rápidamente seguido de un codazo a la cara de Mizore y un golpe de palma abierta en el plexo solar de Moka que mandó a las jóvenes al suelo. La vampiresa miró a su atacante, con el pelo plateado bañado en agua helada y, a diferencia de su propia mirada llena de rabia, la de Dante sólo mostraba una leve molestia. Se preparó para darle una patada pero se detuvo cuando oyeron un rugido de furia bestial, proveniente de donde Tsukune y Ruby se encontraban.

A lo largo de la pelea los dos espectadores observaban desde lejos. _Lucha_ pensó Ruby mientras veía a Dante golpeando a Moka en la barbilla de una patada, _Es más como una masacre_. Vio como Dante estaba golpeándola brutalmente, incluso Ura Moka que era la luchadora más fuerte de la que la bruja tenía constancia no era más que una niña contra él. Kurumu, siendo una yokai de vuelo y teniendo una resistencia menor a la de sus compañeros había recibido una paliza incluso peor que la que recibió Mizore cuando logró encerrar a Dante en el bloque de hielo, la súcubo apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, quedando en el lugar al haber sido derrotada. Ruby quedó sin aliento cuando Dante había logrado, de alguna manera, liberarse de su prisión de hielo y esquivar el ataque de Moka, sintiendo la breve pero intensa ola de youki. Ella lo sentía y pensó con miedo, ¿_Ese es… su youki?_

A lo largo de la pelea Tsukune luchó contra las zarzas que lo ataban para intentar ir a ayudar a sus amigas. La parte lógica de su mente se preguntaba lo que podría hacer contra Dante pues él podía fácilmente derrotar a Ura Moka como si barriera a una mosca de un manotazo, pero fue una duda silenciada por su parte emocional. Cuando Dante tuvo a Moka de rodillas y levantó su pie para golpearla fuertemente, su mente se consumió en rabia y de su garganta surgió un rugido animal. Su cabello se volvió de un color marrón oscuro como un gris mate, sus ojos marrones cambiaron a un ojo sangre y sus pupilas pasaron a ser una franja gatuna. Su transformación en ghoul había terminado con un crujido suave cuando uno de los eslabones de su sello se quebró. No tuvo que esforzarse para librarse de las restricciones de Ruby y cargó contra el semi demonio.

No esperaba esa incorporación repentina a la lucha, por lo que Dante fue el objetivo directo de Tsukune y su golpe lo llevó a varios metros hasta que ambos cayeron a tierra con el ghoul encima. Sin dudarlo comenzó a darle puñetazos al rostro de Dante, con gran rapidez y escaso tiempo entre golpe y golpe mientras sus puños se cubrían con la sangre del semi demonio, ignorando su propio dolor debido a la furia que lo cegaba. Cansado de los golpes Tsukune se incorporó y tomó a Dante por su camisa antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Por desgracia para Dante, en ese árbol era donde había colocado su espada y sobre ella su abrigo.

Todo el mundo quedó sin aliento cuando Dante fue literalmente empalado en su propia espalda, haciendo sonar el desagradable chapoteo de la sangre cuando el mango del arma le atravesó el estómago, haciendo que la vitae saliera como un grifo abierto. Incluso Ura Moka, que normalmente se deleitaba con la batalla y la matanza sangrienta, sintió náuseas por la visión, y Yukari se había simplemente desmayado. Sin embargo, en vez de dar un grito final y estremecedor antes de caer muerto, Dante tenía mucha más vida.

"Son of a _bitch_!" -gritó con enojo antes de mirar a Tsukune. "¿Qué diablos te pasa, kid? ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele esta mierda?" Sin esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría Dante se impulsó, extrayendo la Rebellion del árbol pero teniéndola todavía incrustada en su cuerpo. Con un suspiro de fastidio tomó ambos lados de la hoja y comenzó a tirar hacia afuera. Cada movimiento era una pulsación que liberaba un gran chorro de sangre hasta que la extrajo, arruinando totalmente su abrigo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo empapado en rojo y casi parecía ser un manchón de sangre. Para sorpresa de todos, bajo el agujero de la camisa no había ninguna herida abierta, ni siquiera una cicatriz para indicar que acababa de ser cruelmente empalado.

Había sido apuñalado por la espada que ahora estaba en el suelo, y se volvió hacia Tsukune. "¿Y? ¿Qué tienes que decir?" La mente simple del ghoul no pudo formular respuesta, sólo reconoce que su presa no estaba muerta y que eso debía corregirse. Con un rugido Tsukune cargó hacia delante con el puño en alto mientras Dante hacía crujir su cuello y se lanzaba contra él.

Ambos puños chocaron haciendo que los dos se tambaleasen. Dante se recuperó primero y tomó a Tsukune por la camisa antes de darle un cabezazo al adolescente. Siguió con una rápida ráfaga de golpes en las costillas y estómago antes de que Tsukune se recuperase, dejándolo inconsciente. El estado del joven permitió que la magia del sello se reafirmase, sellando al ghoul de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo y devolviéndolo a su forma humana.

Dante, jadeando y empapado en sudor se volvió hacia las mujeres que los miraban shockeadas.

"Se acabó la lección", murmuró lo bastante alto para que le escucharan mientras se dirigía por sus cosas. Enfundó sus armas y dio un suspiro de frustración mientras inspeccionaba el rasgado agujero de su abrigo. Deslizó la prenda, sacudió la sangre de la Rebellion y se la colgó a la espalda antes de recoger a Tsukune y dirigirse al coche. Las chicas pronto le siguieron con Ruby y Mizore ayudando a Kurumu, mientras que Moka se agachó para tomar el rosario que cayó del bolsillo de Tsukune durante la pelea.

Cuando estuvieron en el coche rápidamente regresaron al Devil May Cry. Ruby se llevó a Yukari en brazos pues era la más ligera y Kurumu no estaba en condiciones de volar. Cuando regresaron al local Dante los llevó escaleras arriba, ayudándose de las jóvenes para poner a los heridos en la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Yukari, preocupada por su amiga.

"Como una mierda", se quejó la súcubo por el dolor. "Creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas", continuó. Unos segundos más tarde Dante volvió a aparecer con un poco de ropa en una mano y un plato de lo que parecían orbes verdes en la otra. Ajustó su ropa sobre el escritorio y fue a la cocina a por un vaso antes de regresar.

"¿Qué es eso?" -cuestionó Ruby, sospechando cuando Dante les dio el orbe y el vaso.

"Orbes verdes", respondió mientras cogía una de las esferas, rompiéndola para verter su contenido en el vaso. "Es un agente curativo. Yo no los uso pero los guardo para casos de emergencia." Llevó el vaso a Kurumu, que volvió la cabeza. "Si tomas esto te sentirás mejor", prometió Dante. La peliazul, que normalmente no confiaría en una bebida tan extraña de alguien que acababa de darle la paliza de su vida, pero estaba sufriendo mucho así que tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido que casi le dio náuseas por el mal sabor. Fiel a la palabra del devil hunter, se sintió inmediatamente recuperada de las lesiones. "Lo mismo va para vosotras", dijo él dirigiéndose al resto de jóvenes que habían luchado. "Ahora bien, si me disculpáis iré a tomar una ducha", continuó y tan pronto se puso de pie se metió en el baño.

Ruby vertió otro orbe en el vaso y se lo entregó a Mizore, quien lo tomó de un trago volviendo el rostro a otro lado con expresión nauseabunda en el rostro. La bruja lo rellenó y se lo entregó a Moka, quien miró el contenido de la taza con aprensión. Pensó en tirarlo a la basura, pero el dolor de su pecho y abdomen le pedían beber esa baba viscosa. En el primer trago la vampira casi escupió la bebida, sentía su lengua pegajosa y tenía un fuerte sabor amargo. La vampiresa se obligó a tragar el asqueroso líquido y de inmediato sintió que el dolor en su cuerpo empezaba a disiparse. Con la esperanza de terminar lo más rápido posible inclinó su rostro hacia atrás, retomando el resto de la pegajosa sustancia, tratando en lo posible no tirarla y prácticamente lanzándole el vaso a Ruby cuando terminó. Por otro lado las lesiones de Yukari fueron menores y Ruby había curado su mano con magia por el camino.

"¿Qué diablos es ese tipo?" exclamó Kurumu mientras se levantaba del sofá. "¡Le hizo a Moka lo que normalmente ella nos hace a nosotras!"m continuó, señalando a la vampiresa en cuestión.

"Fue rápido, muy rápido", agregó Mizore mientras desenvolvía una nueva piruleta y se la metía en la boca. "Creo que tuvimos suerte para arreglárnoslas y golpearle en todo el día."

"Y pensar que hizo todo eso mientras estaba en forma humana", añadió Ruby, sacudiendo su rostro con asombro.

"¿Humano", se burló Kurumu. "¿Estabas mirando cuando pateaba nuestros traseros Ruby? ¡Humano sería la _última_ palabra con la que lo describiría!" continuó la súcubo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿sentiste su youki en ese momento?" la bruja mayor cuestionó. "Es más poderoso que cualquiera que haya visto antes, aunque nunca he visto la verdadera forma del director. Tengo la sensación de que si él hubiera decidido mostrarnos su verdadera apariencia, ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera podido igualar, ni sobrevivir", continuó soltando un suspiro.

"Moka, ¿tú qué piensas?" le cuestionó Yukari, haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia la vampiresa. Ella frunció el ceño y sacó el rosario que traía en el bolsillo.

"Pienso que estoy cansada", dijo mientras colocó la cruz de plata una vez más en su gargantilla, sellándose a sí misma. Su cuerpo se desplomó inconsciente sobre el sofá y cuando Omote Moka recuperó el control se despertó segundos más tarde.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó todavía adormilada. Mientras las demás le explicaban a la pelirrosa lo que ocurrió, Ura Moka se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

La orgullosa vampiresa sintió pocas cosas más allá de la cólera y molestia hacia aquellos que había a su alrededor, aunque construyera una especie de camaradería con aquel alter ego que los llamaba amigos así como los sentimientos hacia Tsukune que era incapaz de describir jamás había sentido esa sensación que la invadía en esos momentos, un sentimiento que rápidamente crecía y odiaba: la vergüenza del fracaso. Nunca antes había perdido una batalla y a pesar de que rara era la ocasión en que se obligó a aceptar ayuda, nunca se enfrentó a sus hermanas mayores al saber que las podría superar sin esfuerzo. Pero ese hombre, incluso con ella y otras tres yokai atacándole las golpeó con un esfuerzo mínimo. A pesar de que Tsukune entró en estado berserker por su furia y le había infligido una herida mortal incluso para el más fuerte de los yokai, Dante se había recuperado y golpeado al ghoul hasta someterlo. Les había enseñado a todos sus lugares, y Ura Moka sintió su ego hacerse añicos al saber que ella ya no estaba en la cima de su reducido grupo.

Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las leyes bajo las que se había regido se sometería al que había demostrado ser su superior. Ella escucharía lo que tenía que decirle, se enteraría de lo que tenía que enseñarle, repararía su orgullo herido, y tal vez algún día luchase contra el devil hunter una vez más.

Y si alguna vez ese día llegaba, se comprometía a salir victoriosa. Su orgullo se lo exigía.

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Capítulo 3****ºoºoº**


End file.
